The Untold Story
by FrozenDarkness
Summary: What if the Wizards of the Black Circle had just given up? This is their happily ever after. With the help of four female wizards they get to live the lives they never knew they wanted.
1. Meeting Them

"And do you Phena take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" As she looked at Ogron she felt a surge of overwhelming joy and love for him, his team and her team. She then thought back to the very first time she and her team met him and his team and how their relationship had developed.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Krystal asked.

Everyone groaned. "I don't want to even _think _about tomorrow," Jane complained.

"Hey girls?" Phena said.

"Yeah?"

"Look at those guys over there. Maybe they need a lift or even a place to stay."

Anya opened the van's sliding door, "Hey, you guys need a lift?"

"Uhh… If you don't mind," one said.

"Hop in!" Krystal said gleefully.

After they had gotten in and settled comfortably, Phena adjusted the mirror to see them and asked, "So… what's your names and where should I drop you off at?"

"Oh, I'm Ogron, this is Gantlos, Anagan, and Duman," Ogron said

"Well, I'm Phena and this is Jane, Anya, and Krystal. But you didn't tell us where you and your friends are going," Serena responded.

"Honestly, we don't have anywhere to go," Ogron said shamefully.

"You could stay with us!" Krystal suggested.

"That's very kind of you. Thanks," Gantlos said moodily.

The rest of the car ride was in complete silence until getting to the girls' home.

"Well, here we are!" Jane said.

"It's very … nice," Anagan said, staring at the large building.

"We should probably tell you that we're wizards," Phena said.

The men gaped at them in surprise. "We are wizards also!" Duman exclaimed.

"Wow! What a coincidence that all eight of us are wizards!" Krystal cried.

"We should probably go in. It is getting dark out," Jane tiredly pointed out.

"Sorry about her. She can be pretty moody," Krystal said exasperated.

_ Hope they don't think this is too personal for conversation_. "So, what are you guy's powers?" Phena asked after they had gone inside.

"I can absorb magic," Ogron said

"I can create and control seismic and sound waves," Gantlos said.

"I have super speed," Anagan said.

"And I can morph into any person or animal that I wish," Duman added.

It was now the women's turn to be surprise. "But … how?" Anya whispered.

Phena recovered first, "Interesting. Those are our exact same powers."

"Very," Ogron replied suspiciously.

"So… what would you guys like to eat?" Phena said changing the subject.

"Oh…um…well…," the four men replied.

_ Hope they like leftovers_ Phena thought. "Here, we'll just have the pasta I cooked earlier," Serena answered for them.

"That'll work," They replied automatically, although unsure of what pasta was.

After they ate Phena looks at the clock, "Oh wow! Have we spent this much time talking and eating?!"

"We had better get to sleep," Jane said.

"Wait!" Anagan cried.

"What?" Phena asked. _What could we have forgotten? Let's see; a ride, food…_

"Oh… um… where are we to … well, you know… sleep?" Anagan stammered.

"Oh!" Phena said hitting herself in the forehead. "I completely forgot!"

"Come on up," Jane said.

"We have some extra rooms upstairs," Krystal explained at their confused looks.

"Come on, I'll show you where you guys can sleep," Anya called down.

"Thanks. You know, you really didn't have to do this for us," Ogron said. "I mean, if we're too much to handle we can always leave. I'm sure we can find somewhere else to stay, Ogron added quickly while the others nodded encouragingly.

"Oh it's no problem. Actually, we're rather glad to have the company," Anya called over her shoulder as she led them to their rooms.

"Why?" Duman asked, confused.

"Oh … well … I probably shouldn't say this, but we've been here a while and even though we're all together, this building is pretty big and it gets a little lonely sometimes," Anya said rather unenthusiastically.

"Oh, well that's understandable. I mean, everyone can be lonely at times, even a group of people that are living together," Anagan said sympathetically.

"Well, here you go. Chose which room you want to use, I guess. You guys can stay here as long as you want. Oh! Breakfast is at eight when you guys are hungry. And I should probably let you know that we leave for work at nine," Anya informed.

"You _work_? Where at?" Gantlos asked.

"Where we best fit in at," She replied.

"Which is?" Ogron asked exasperated.

"Well, I work at a track center on the other side of town. Jane's work is teaching about different seismic and sound waves in a high school. And Krystal works at a healing and learning center for exotic pets and zoo animals. Night!" Anya chirped.

"Wait. What about Phena? You haven't told us her job," Anagan inquired.

"We really don't know where she works at. She doesn't talk about it except for saying work was fine and, honestly, we don't ask," Anya looked down embarrassed.

"Oh," Anagan said discouraged.

"Well, goodnight. Again!" she said.

"Goodnight!" the four wizards called.

"Night girls!" Anya said as she slipped into her bedroom.

"Night!" they called back.


	2. Pancakes & Rooms

"Good morning! How did everyone sleep last night?" Krystal asked cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Fine," the girls replied.

"What about you, Krystal? How did you sleep last night?" Jane asked grumpily.

"It was alright," She replied.

"So, what does everyone want for breakfast this morning?" Phena asked, getting up and peering into the fridge.

"Hmm…oh I know! Let's have pancakes!" Anya exclaimed.

"You _always_ want pancakes in the morning Anya!" Phena laughed. "But, I guess that just this once I'll make them for you." She complied, getting the ingredients out.

Phena noticed the wizards coming in. "Good morning! Hope you don't mind pancakes for breakfast, but if you do mind talk to Anya because _she_ asked for them."

"Um…no. We don't mind pan-cakes," Duman said confusedly.

Noticing his confused look Krystal explained, "It's kind of like cooked bread."

"Oh," Duman said more confused than ever.

"Phena, do you need some help?" Anya asked; seeing Phena trying to heat the stove, mix ingredients, and balance the table ware.

"No. I…I'm fine! Just trying to get everything ready before we leave for work is all," she said dashing back and forth across the kitchen.

"Here," Ogron said taking the table ware off her head and arms, "let me help with some of this. You seem pretty overworked."

"Thanks. That helps a lot!" Phena exhaled.

"No problem. Where should I put them?" he asked.

"On the table please. A set for everyone," she answered.

"Ok," he said.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _"What the-? THE PANCAKES!" she yelled running to the stove and putting the pan in the sink. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She cried as her hand burned.

"Phena, are you okay?" Krystal asked concerned.

"Fine. I'm fine," she snapped clutching her raw, red hand. _Ow! That hurt._

"No you're not. I can see you're in pain by how your face looks. You should get your hand in some cold water," Jane cautioned.

"No, it's fine. It's nothing I can't handle," she said clenching her teeth. _Just leave it alone!_ She screamed in her head at them.

"Are you sure?" Duman inquired.

_That is it!_ She thought. _They've pushed me too far!_ **"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"** she screamed.

At this they all quieted. Phena had turned from a friendly woman to a raging volcano. Waves of magic came off of her, filling the air with a strange buzzing noise. Her show of power was at its full extent without truly being used. Then as quickly as it came, it passed. Her skin had suddenly gone exceptionally pale and her eyes had widened slightly in fear. She stood there looking at the scared faces when she, herself, was scared and then her eyes slowly closed and she collapsed.

"Phena!" Krystal cried as Anya dashed over and caught her.

"Is she okay?" Anagan asked worried as he and the others walked towards them.

Anya set her down gently then checked her pulse. "She's alive. She just wore herself out. This happens all the time. When she gets angry her magic gets stronger and she can't contain it. Once all the excess magic is out of her, her energy is severely drained and she becomes unconscious until her energy is back. Or until we wake her up," Anya answered. "Speaking of which, Jane get me her amulet," Anya said in a voice that meant she would not tolerate Jane's unenthusiastic ways at the moment.

"Amulet?" Gantlos asked confused, but clearly not interested.

"We each have an amulet that will wake us up if something like this happens. It will also restore both our energy and power. And although all of our amulets are powerful, Phena'sis the most powerful because she's the eldest," she explained.

"Interesting. Where did you get the amulets?" Ogron asked suspiciously.

"We received them from Merlin before he died. We had trained under him and were his only students. The three of us became masters and-," she was cut off by Anagan.

"Wait. You said the three of you. There are four of you. Shouldn't you have said the four of you?" he asked confused.

"No, actually I mean the three of us. You see, Krystal came a little late in her education. Merlin didn't have enough time to teach Krystal her final lesson. And since we don't know what the final lesson for a shape shifter is Krystal is pretty much learning on her own. She does have an amulet so Merlin must have thought she was strong enough without her final lesson," she shrugged.

"You know, I really wish you wouldn't reveal my private information," Krystal said.

"Here, I have her amulet," Jane called coming down the stairs with an incomparably blue velvet pouch with a gold tie around the top.

"Good, she must have created a lot of extra magic this time," Anya said puzzled.

As everyone watched, Anya unlaced the tie and pulled out a necklace. As the Wizards of the Black Circle observed, the amulet had a black string connected to a gold medallion which had a glowing blue sapphire on it. On closer examining the gold medallion had an intricate inscription of the Language of Old on both its back and front. Anya then placed the amulet around Serena's neck and backed away.

Suddenly, the sapphire gave off a spark, like that of a starting fire, and filled the room with an abnormal blue glow. Eclipsed in the light of the sapphire, Phena was lifted into the air by an unseen force and, hovering halfway off the ground, she and the amulet seemed to become one with each other. Then, just as the amulet touched her pale skin, a blast of blue light erupted throughout the room and she awoke with a gasp. She was then placed lightly on the floor with the same invisible force that had lifted her up.

"Phena? Are…are you okay?" Krystal asked, frightened.

Phena, who was just sitting up, placed a hand to her head and nodded. Slowly getting up, she reached for the table and used it to pull herself into a leaning position against it. Having done so, she glanced up at them with a smile that confirmed she was definitely _not_ okay and in immense pain from the experience.

"Phena, you should probably get some rest. That surge of anger took a heavy toll on your energy and you're still recovering," Jane cautioned seeming truly worried.

"N…no. You guys need someone to drive you to work and I am _not_ going to let any one of you three drive the van. Yes, I'm in pain. Yes, my energy is drained. And yes, I know I should probably get some rest. But, you guys need me right now and you guys come before my own needs. So get quiet, get ready for work, and get in the car," Serena told them starting to sound like her old self again.

"And what about us?" Gantlos asked rather moodily.

"I had planned on going to work today, but after what's happened I think its best that I not. I'll drop them off at work and then I'll come back and stay here with you guys. There's not all that much here to do, but I can probably figure out something for the five of us to do," she smiled. _Besides_, she thought, _we're wizards if we can't think of anything we can practice casting spells and whatnot._

"Well, I'd better get ready myself if I'm to drive them to work," she said getting up out of the chair and heading towards the stairs.

After getting ready the four women drove off and left the wizards sitting at the table both hungry and puzzled.

"So what are we going to do about this Ogron?" Gantlos asked sitting forward in his chair and putting his hands on the table.

"Do about what?" he asked, clearly being disturbed from his thoughts.

"These women, their magic, staying here, Phena's mystery job, everything!" he exploded. "I just think we should make a plan," he said less angry but still enraged.

"Well first, you should calm down. Next, 'these women' are the only thing that is keeping us off the streets and out of the sewers. 'Their magic' is probably just a coincidence we're not the only wizards in the Magix Dimension. 'Staying here' is our only option until we get some money to live in our own place. Phena's job is something I can't answer. We'll just have to ask her about it when she gets back. And, for now, that's as much as I can answer," Ogron explained, hinting sarcasm.

"You know, I rather like it here. The women are nice. Sure they forgot breakfast, but today was a hectic day so far," Duman stated. "Plus, that Krystal girl is pretty cool." he added as an afterthought.

"As Duman said we didn't eat breakfast. So what are we going to eat?" Anagan asked completely uninterested in the current conversation.

"Well, look in the cabinets if you're hungry. That's where Phena got the stuff for the pancakes." Gantlos said tired from a bad nights rest.

Anagan looked and was puzzled. "There's nothing there. It's empty."

"That…that can't be. It was full earlier. Let me see," Ogron said getting up and looking in the cabinet to find to his surprise that it was in fact empty.

"We'll just have to wait until Phena comes back and ask her about it," Duman shrugged in his usual carefree way. "And that will be in five, four, three, two, one," he pointed at the door at "one" while Phena opened it at the same time.

"Hey guys. I'm back. Anything happen while I was gone?" she asked, taking off her jacket, putting down her keys, and sitting down. Gantlos stared at Duman startled.

"No, not really. This might sound crazy, but when I looked in the cabinet to find something to eat nothing was there. I could have sworn there was something there this morning and now, nothing," Anagan gestured bewildered. Phena seemed confused, but then a look of realization dawned on her face and she laughed. He glared at her.

"Here, let me show you," she got up and opened the cabinet, revealing a cupboard filled with a variety of food in it. "It and the house are enchanted to show only those who mean no harm what they want. I'll tweak the spell so you guys are included in it too. But for now, just let me know if you want anything. Since I already have the cabinet open, you guys can get what you want from it," she stepped away letting them look in and get what they want.

She then slipped away unnoticed by everyone except Ogron who followed her upstairs. He then followed her to the end of the hall and ducked in behind her through a small passageway in the wall. In the dark he adjusted his sight to follow her and saw her go down another passageway. Not wanting to lose her, he ducked into the passageway and was blinded by a bright light. Shielding his eyes with his hand he stepped into the room and was awestruck at just the size of the room. He then saw the rows of different books, trinkets, and the weapons, both magical and non-magical. It was then he spotted Phena studying one of the items and then looking at one of the books in front of her.

"You know Ogron; it's very rude to linger in a doorway. If you're going to follow me, then at least you should follow me entirely into the room I go in," she called over her shoulder without looking.

Startled, Ogron walked over to where she was standing. "How did you know I was following you? And how did you know it was me?" he asked suspiciously.

Still preoccupied with what she was doing she answered. "I knew you were following me because both you and I are wizards. I detected an unfamiliar magic force and upon closer inspection found that it was yours," _Plus, you make enough noise to wake the dead_ she thought.

Shaking his head amazed, he soon became puzzled with what she was doing. The object she was holding was round like a ball, seemingly made of copper, and had different shapes and symbols etched into it. Not paying attention to him, Phena started pressing different areas and continuingly looking back and forth between the book and the object as if searching for something that wasn't there or maybe it was, hidden.

"What are you doing and why are you doing it?" he asked confused and wary.

"This object is a map of this universe and countless others. When opened it will fill a room and show you exactly what you want to see. I am trying to figure out how to open it. There is a certain sequence you are supposed to follow to open it but although I do have the sequence it is not in the correct order. So what I'm trying to do is figure out the correct sequence to open this. I am doing this is because of me," she responded.

"What do you mean, 'because of you'?" he retorted.

She chuckled. "What I mean is; I don't know what planet or dimension I'm from. I have very few memories of my early life. In fact, some of my strongest memories are from when I was in the court of King Arthur and I was in my teens then. If I can figure out how to open this thing then maybe I can figure out where I'm from with it."

"Wow, I…I'm sorry. I didn't know. I should probably leave now. You know, let you try and figure that thing out," he said backing away.

"Listen, I'm sorry about going on like this. I usually don't. Come on, this can wait until some other day," sighing, she set down the orb and walked towards him.

"Um…I don't know how to get back," he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry. The passageway that's used to get here is not the same one that's used to get back. The passageways are confusing enough going through forwards, but going backwards is impossible. I created a hidden doorway that would automatically take me, and whoever was with me, to any room in the house," she explained. _Why am I telling him this, she asked herself? Why would he care?_ Her thoughts were then interrupted by Ogron asking her something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked shaking her head to clear her mind.

He smirked. "I said where is this invisible door we're supposed to go through?"

"Oh, it's just around this next bookcase." She said, picking up the pace and rounding the "next bookcase". Phena then walked right into the wall leaving Ogron to stare suspiciously at the spot where Serena disappeared. Her hand reappeared from out of the wall gesturing with one finger to follow her. Reluctantly he followed and was momentarily blinded by a bright light.

"Ah! What was that?!" He cried out in pain. Rubbing his eyes he soon found that he was sitting on the couch in the living room. Serena was sitting on the other side of the couch looking concerned at him.

"That was the door. Oh, and by the way, no one even knows we've been gone." She whispered getting off the couch and heading towards the kitchen. He followed, not mentioning the event to anyone, but exchanging knowing nods with her through the day.


End file.
